


Tell him "No"

by SailorStarDust1



Series: VKaz Week 2016 [5]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Disabled Character, Drama, M/M, Prompt Fic, VKaz Week, VKaz Week 2016, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Day 5 of a series of VKaz fanfic prompts for #VKazWeek #VKazWeek2016 with a rough, overarching, story.





	Tell him "No"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5, Day 5: Just say "No"

It had been a month after the second outbreak on Mother Base and a week after Quiet's disappearance in the Afghanistan deserts. Eli and the boys alongside Sahelanthropus were long gone in parts unknown, while Huey had been exiled almost immediately after the second outbreak on Venom Snake's orders...

The man himself didn't seem to be doing all that well, as of late. And it didn't seem to be just Quiet leaving him, in order to save the life of "Big Boss". Something else seemed to be troubling Snake, something personal. While Kaz had his suspicions, things were left unspoken between them.

What could he do, or say? When after long missions with DD or D-Horse—he outright refused to use D-Walker once Huey left—their Boss would lock himself in his room, obviously staring—longingly—at the photos of Quiet he removed from the ACC... Kaz knew damn well that's exactly what _his_ Boss was doing; he witnessed it himself before.

Truthfully, Miller was just tired. Of the never-ending, frankly heartbreaking, bullshit during the recent months at Diamond Dogs, at his chance to awkwardly accept Quiet as one of them only to be snatched away, of...

Shutting his eyes, he knocked rapidly on Snake's door. It was past midnight—most likely locked, and another sleepless night for the Boss. 

"Hey. Don't shut me out." Blunt. He didn't cringe at his harsh nature, not when it was necessary.

Slowly, the door opened. 

Face to face, the men stood inches apart as usual, dark circles under Snake's eyes—which seemed bloodshot from lack of sleep alongside crying—his disheveled hair down, red prosthetic placed on his nightstand. Snake's subcommander truthfully wasn't faring any better, but he hadn't had a good night's sleep in nine years time. Concerns over his own well-being were frankly irrelevant, in his mind.

"Come in.", was all he offered, making his way to sit on his bed. Kaz quietly followed. He didn't say anything about a tear-stained photo of Quiet, opting to politely place it out of his way so he could sit, shoulder to shoulder, alongside Venom. 

Any other situation, a night of Kaz literally sleeping by his side would've been welcome. But not tonight. Not after the package enclosed with a single cassette tape he received some days prior.

Carefully resting his crutch against the foot of the bed, the subcommander took his Boss's hand in his own. Real, tangible, flesh. Offering a very weak, yet sincere, smile. "We'll find her, somehow." It wasn't a lie. If it was for this man's happiness, he'd pool whatever resources and manpower he could, in order to...

Snake shook his head. "It's like Ocelot radioed me when I was in Afghanistan with D.D. this morning. 'Quiet's gone for good. Best to let it go.' Right?"

Miller sighed sadly, taking off his shades and setting them on the bed. Next to her photo: in which she stood, tall and proud, holding her Guilty Butterfly. His photo-sensitivity was frankly worsening due to the stress; just like his phantom pain flaring up all over again, after a too short grace period of a month. Christ.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, dull eyes shut. "Tell me what to do, Boss...Please."

Snake was looking away, Kaz noticed upon reopening his eyes, staring at something unseen. Letting go of the blonde's warm hand, his lay against his knee, clenched in a fist. "As happy as I am about...something, I'm honestly stuck on what to do. What should _I_ do, other than doing things as I've been?"

Kaz bit his lip. The vague approach, huh? He replied—yet again, with honesty—far done with that man's use and abuse. Of himself, and of the phantom Big Boss in front of him. "Boss. Can't you just say no to him? That's what I have to do, since—"

"Have you even tried speaking to him?" Lone blue— _his_ eye—met Kaz's. And something about it....No. Looking into his eye right now, seeing that loyalty, Miller just couldn't...

"The bastard never even gave me half a chance! Running off and using _you_ for his own protection. That's not the Big—"

"It's fine. It's an honor."

Shakily standing with his clenched hand against his crutch, Kaz was incredulous. " _What_? You're kidding, right? That you still feel loyal to him after all this time, after—"

"So you're saying you wouldn't have shielded him from the blast, if I hadn't been there?"

Fuck. "...I..." His mouth was dry. That wasn't it, at all. Kaz would've, gladly. And if worst came to worse, Kazuhira Miller and Big Boss would've died—side by side—that March night. Instead, Snake effectively deserted them all for his own goals, goals that Diamond Dogs were forced to share, to one day fold into as Outer Heaven. Goals that once upon a time, Kaz gladly _had_ shared. But now...? He just couldn't agree, on principle. Let The Patriots and Cipher fall, certainly, but... 

"Good night, Kaz." Emotionally and physically exhausted to accept a proper response—he already knew Kaz didn't agree, even if he understood—Snake, with a turned back, lay his messy head against his pillow. Atop his bed sheets, not caring he still wore his military fatigues.

Unclenching his fist, Kaz swallowed while carefully, slowly, discarding his boots, trench coat, and beret onto the floor to lay next to the older man. Careful not to hit his sunglasses at the foot of the bed, he gently wrapped his arm around Snake while spooning him. Inhaling his scent, feeling that soft, somewhat dirtied, hair on the back of his neck. Kaz's heart skipped a beat when Snake's hand tenderly interlaced with his.

Everything he feared that would happen, gradually would. Was there anyway to stop it? Was this relationship as doomed as his with the real Snake's had been?

Cursing his luck, knowing the only certainty was the moment right now, Kazuhira drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

A quiet comfort was Venom Snake's hand never letting go of his, all throughout the night.


End file.
